User talk:AlephErsatz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Worlds page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkian (Talk) 21:28, September 19, 2009 Nice table on the Worlds category page Very clean and useful! Thanks a ton! --Hawkian 05:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Row titles So I tried changing the title variables necessary on the Level Template. It works. The problem of course is that the actual pages that exist so far now all need to be edited to conform, I did Puzzle 1-1, the rest now are broken. I can do the object template too, but that will require even more work. What do you think?--Hawkian 18:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Reverting for now until we decide what to do, no need to break all pages just yet. --Hawkian 18:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Nice job! I think that, based on the nondestructive way that was implemented, I'll go ahead and do the same for the Template:Object and Template:Merit templates. Thanks a lot! I'll put a message on the main discussion page about them being updated. --Hawkian 19:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Aaaah: Object Category from template The template seems to add the object category to the object's page, but doesn't actually but them in the category. See Wordsmith; it looks like the category is there fine. But he is nowhere to be found on the Objects page. What do we do? Is there some "wiki-meta-refresh" function that will update them all?--Hawkian 20:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :*From Wiki help: "Changes to the template, however, may not be reflected immediately on the category page. When you edit an article to add a category tag directly, the list of category members is updated immediately when the page is saved. When a category link is contained in a template, however, this does not happen immediately: instead, whenever a template is edited, all the pages that transclude it are put into the job queue to be recached during periods of low server load. This means that, in busy periods, it may take hours or even days before individual pages are recached and they start to appear in the category list. Performing a null edit to a page will allow it to jump the queue and be immediately recached." Guess there's nothing to worry about. I wanted that page to instantly double in size, though! :( --Hawkian 20:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::*Interesting, I was not aware of that. According to the page, the job queue is 74 right now. I imagine by tomorrow, the whole thing will be updated. The plus is that the wiki category page will handle 22K+ objects better than a single wiki page! AlephErsatz 20:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Template magic? At some point you gotta explain to me how the template magic you are obviously working is happening. I love the star difficulty images, it's delightful. Sorry you had to go in and change every page, I appreciate it! --Hawkian 06:54, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Template:NPC I made the NPC template but I have a huge amount of work to do tonight and I won't be able to do any testing. I'm now sure if I set it up correctly- see the doc for the kind of functionality I was going for; I think it's silly to have every kind of behavior even if five of them are populated with "nothing," so there should be an easy way to leave those rows out of the table. Thanks for any help you can provide! I may check on later and if not I'll scope it out tomorrow. Thanks again,--Hawkian 00:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) It DOES work! Dynamite job, good man. Check out Vampire- exactly what I wanted, no table of contents, no bunch of empty rows just mucking up the page. In the special field, I tried to use bullets, this kind: *Where you use an asterisk *But it broke *Second line worked fine but first line just showed the asterisk, as if that line is nowiki'd, except links work *headscratch* *I would do some manual testing but I have more transcriptions to do. But work tomorrow should provide ample opportunities for wikiing Thanks again my friend! --Hawkian 06:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Shit, I see that. I have NO idea! ARG. Why must tables and parse functions hate each other so??? It works fine if there is one character before the first asterix. No clue why... AlephErsatz 06:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, so it just kills the first character after the asterisk? would a ' ' or non-breaking space work? Not that it's a long term solution.--Hawkian 06:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure. I testd Vampire by putting a letter infromt of the first asterix: works fine. New line or ? Nada. Not sure what it is, may need some research on it. Perhaps theres something else the template needs for it to work. Non-blanking space might do it. AlephErsatz 06:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) & You said, "Hey Joe, please read the docs on how to use the Template:Level when editing level pages. The world param is supposted to be a number because it creates an automatic link using Template:WorldLink. Thanks. AlephErsatz 18:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC)" I see, will do. NintenJoe 20:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Images * http://i34.tinypic.com/1zee34p.png * http://i34.tinypic.com/2ui8aqt.png - Blt-X 08:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *These are great! What more could you hope for, Alpeh? Seriously, Bit-X, how are you getting past the main menu? Any special settings?--Hawkian 13:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) **I used NO$GBA version 2.6a with default settings and had no problems. I later also downloaded NO$ZOOMER 2.3.0.1 and Keyboardnautshttp://www.emutalk.net/showthread.php?p=426075 (allows you to enter keys using the keyboard -- it's a godsend!) -Blt-X 18:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ***What. ****Keyboardnauts. *****What. ******OMG.--Hawkian 18:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ******Holy crap, I went out and got 2.6a, cannot believe what a huge difference it makes. All bugs/freezes/slowdown from 2.6 is gone, and it's now fully playable. Along with keyboardnauts, this officially makes playing Scribblenauts on the PC superior to the DS :( Anyway, I should let the other people know to get the newer version. You still have to reset your image settings (VGA poppy etc) but otherwise it works right out of the box.--Hawkian 19:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *Indeed. Lately I've only been playing Scribblenauts on my laptop thanks to Keyboardnauts. Make sure to also turn on noise suppression in NO$ZOOMER to get rid of the crackle noise. -Blt-X 19:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *Those are PERFECT! Thank you Blt-X!!! I will have to try that, with my No$GBA because it's not even letting me switch the title screens anymore .... 20:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) **Let me know if you need a copy of 2.6a. The difference is remarkable and keyboardnauts... I can never go back. :P --Hawkian 04:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I typed in "Z..." (All similarities applied) and I got the correction for a large blue Chinese-looking bear creature with a flamy tail. 'course, though, I did not think you to the switch thing on the summoner page. Please help searching for the name of it. As far as I know, I am the only one who knows of it. When you find it, please contact me on this site, or ROBLOX.com. I have the same username.